bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hero Billboard Chart JP
The Hero Billboard Chart JP is an event that presents the official rankings of Japanese Pro Heroes. Overview In Japan, Professional Heroes are officially ranked by taking in account several factors such as the number of cases solved, general popularity, and level of social contribution. The Hero Public Safety Commission reviews activity over the past year within and uses a formula to organize all the aforementioned factors. The results are presented as the new hero rankings. There is an emphasis on the number of resolved incidents. Heroes that manage to resolve large incidents receive a great boost in popularity. Therefore, a heroes ability to solve high-profile cases directly impacts their ranking. The current No. 1 Hero Endeavor has lower approval ratings than Best Jeanist and Hawks but is ranked higher than them because of his high case resolution count. Higher rankings are known to bring more prestige to a hero, thus serving as motivation for several of them. The top ten heroes in Japan are known all across the country. Their ranks garner them higher wages to build bigger agencies to spread their influence. The Hero Billboard Chart also takes the liberty to announce sudden changes in the rankings like All Might's retirement. They also announce news regarding different Heroes statuses like the injuries to Best Jeanist and Ragdoll following the Kamino Incident. Event About three months after All Might's retirement, the Hero Billboard Chart JP presents the top ten heroes live in Kamino Ward. Each of the top ten heroes and their new ranking is revealed one by one in descending order. Society still feels like it doesn't have a symbol and the new heroes are now burdened with shouldering that responsibility. Each hero is given a chance to speak live at the event. Ryukyu actually tries to decline her ranking. She feels there are more lives she could've saved while on duty. This is likely a result of the casualties following the incident with the Shie Hassaikai. Fat Gum and Rock Lock watch their ally from the crowd and are saddened by her statement. Crust sympathizes with Ryukyu's position but he's made to wait his turn. Yoroimusha claims his mission hasn't changed, Wash can only state "wash", Kamui Woods says he'll work hard on Edgeshot's team, Crust laments missing the Kamino Incident, and Mirko issues a warning to all villains rising up. All the speeches make Hawks antsy since he doesn't wish to be there. An interviewer talks to Edgeshot and reveals his approval ratings were third among the top heroes. Edgeshot claims he isn't a hero for the numbers and he wishes to help issue in a new era of peace. Hawks interrupts and claims nobody cares about things like that. Hawks became a top ten hero the same year he opened his hero office at the age of 18. The prodigy takes the mic and claims approval ratings are the most important metric. He tells the other heroes to stop acting so calm and defeated during a turning point in hero society and start talking like real heroes. Hawks hands over the mic to Endeavor, the No. 1 Hero with lower approval ratings than him. Endeavor takes the mic and leaves everyone with a simple message: "Watch me". Current Rankings References Site Navigation